


Lifeless

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Bite of 83 aftermath, C.C has no name here, Ew, Gen, remnant, thanks for reading the tags, that’s all ig?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Michael finds his little brothers dead body in his father basement. It’s only been 3 weeks since the bite and Michael wonders why his brothers body is here.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Lifeless

**Author's Note:**

> Haha hope you enjoy

As Micheal walked around the empty Afton household he decided to take a look into his father's basement. As he walked down the steps of the dark basement he of course turned on the light. Now Michael expected a lot of things but not his dead little brother's lifeless body on his father's work bench. He saw his little brother's stomach open with a bloodied knife stabbed inside of him. The sight alone of his little brother's slit open stomach made him wanna puke. But he was more focused on the bitten part of his brother's brain. He remembers the day so clearly holding onto his little brother on the day of his happiest day. The horrid screams inside the pizzeria and the heart monitor flatline sound inside the hospital. This was his fault. 

Michael was brought out of his train of thoughts when he heard the front door slamming. His father. Michael quickly hid in a small closet that his father never even noticed in the first place. He cracked the door slightly to see what horrid things William would do to his little brother. Though he didn’t enjoy what he would be seeing he knew he had to know something. As Michael saw William walk down the stairs slowly he noticed Michael didn’t turn off the lights. Luckily William didn’t take notice of this. He walked towards the body slowly. He picked up the knife wedged between his brother's organs inside his slit opened stomach.

“My poor boy.” William said with little pity in his voice. Michael rolled his eyes. Micheal watched closely and William picked up a small jar. Micheal had his questions but watched closely once again. Micheal’s horrid expression as he saw his father scrape the inside of his little brother stomach. Michael even with disgust squinted. He saw something kinda glowed? A satisfied smile rested on Williams' face. 

Micheal stayed in the closet for hours hearing the disgusting sounds as his father continued to scrape every little thing inside his brother's body. After a few hours of scraping Micheal saw William put his little brother's body inside a black trash bag and walk out of the basement leaving the light on. Michael stayed in the closet until hearing the front door slam shut. Michael slowly walked out of the closet and walked toward the jar that contained the glowing stuff Michael saw earlier. He saw on the jar that was had tape on it with the words remnant. Michael had a million questions flood his mind. The only thing that could come out was, “What?”

**Author's Note:**

> So while I was heading to bed I was wondering, “oh how can I make William a worst father?” So I came up with a headcanon that William used C.C/BV for his own twisted/sick experiments. Using the remnant from his own son for his own selfish desires. I haven’t done much research on remnant in the FNaF verse so if anyone knows about it let me know? Anyways I hoped you enjoyed! Make sure to drink water, eat something, or take a nap! Stay safe and wash your hands ❤️


End file.
